


Victor Nikiforov, A Haiku

by luiny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: An interconnected Haiku dedicated to Victor.





	Victor Nikiforov, A Haiku

_On the ice, he danced_

_winning medals left and right;_

_perfection on ice_

 

_Inspiration lost,_

_Something's missing in his life_

_A huge hole inside_

 

_Inspiration found;_

_A piggy skating his song,_

_Alluring on ice_

 

_Coaching this piggy_

_brings out feelings inside, A_

_warmth that wasn't there_


End file.
